


For The Bees

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bees, Gen, Tattoos, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Sunstreaker finds an insect he doesn't mind.





	For The Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this to have Cybertronians with UV tattoos. Enjoy!

Optimus Prime had taken one look at the mess. “Ambassadorial detail. Escort Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak to the Bowyer Farm in Mason, Ohio.”

“A farm?!” Sunstreaker had cried in horror, already imagining all the nasty organic things that could ruin his finish.

Thirty-six hours of Bumblebee rambling about the similarities between Earth’s honey bees and Cybertron’s cyberwasps later, they finally pulled up to the dirty, filthy, acres of organic flora and fauna and mud.

“This is your fault,” Sunstreaker snarled at his twin.

Prowl audibly reset his vocalizer, silencing them both with a glare.

“Welcome!”

Sunstreaker scanned the human for weapons and then ignored it. Sideswipe elbowed him in the side when they started moving.

He vaguely kept an ear out for any sign of danger, flinching at the word “wetland”, perking up at the mention of cheetahs and scowling when he learned they weren’t there yet, filing the word “apiary” away to look up later.

“Whoa!”

Bumblebee’s shout startled him out of his head and he perked up, weapons at the ready, only to stop as each Cybertronian was swarmed by honey bees.

Bluestreak giggled. “Looks like they like your tattoos, Sunny.”

Sunstreaker watched carefully as the insects lined up perfectly on top of his painfully detailed paint, turning the smooth lines into a living, writhing object, mimicking stars and their satellites the way he had intended. The same thing seemed to be happening to the others.

Sideswipe’s glyph of the twin moons on his shoulder had attracted the majority of the bees while the others attached to his plating wandered rather aimlessly and scattered.

Jazz’ sheet music covered his entire body and so did the bees.

Sunstreaker was shocked to see the Allspark-glyphs of the Priests of Primus on Prowl’s plating. He must have had them painted over when he joined the Enforcers, but the insects had sniffed them out just the same.

Bluestreak had decorated his hands, chestplate, and helm with maps of Praxus and its skylines, something no human would ever lay eyes on.

“Tattoos?” the human asked. “They wouldn’t happen to be ultraviolet tattoos, would they?”

“Yeah!” Bumblebee cheered. “Mine are the flightpaths of the cyberwasps back home. Is it just me or do they seem to like me and Sunny the best? Maybe because we’re both yellow?”

The human and their compatriot seemed extraordinarily excited. “We’ve learned recently that flowers are painted in ultraviolet light. Many of them have lines that direct bees and other pollinators to the center, where the nectar and source of their food is.”

Sunstreaker scowled. “They’re not going to start eating my paint are they? I put a lot of time into this.”

The human laughed. “No, no. As they continue to not find any food, they should fly off in search of some elsewhere.”

Sunstreaker relaxed and kept watching the bees, admiring their dedication to following the lines to the end. “Do you think we could set up our own apiaries back at the Ark?” he asked, some moments later, accidentally interrupting a conversation between Bumblebee and the beekeepers.

Bumblebee lit up.

Prowl frowned. “What use would we have for all that honey? We couldn’t add it to our food like the humans do unless we wanted a build up of residue in our fuel lines, and all the health complications that come with that, up to and including a rust plague.”

All the Autobots flinched.

“We could sell the honey and donate the profits to local zoos?” Bluestreak suggested.

Prowl thought for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll bring it up with Prime.”

Sunstreaker smiled despite himself.


End file.
